


Pearl and Lapis: Gaining for Love

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Food, Romance, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: A Pearlapis and Amedot commission that I had done by https://www.deviantart.com/borin23 .I am very glad with how this turned out, especially since I normally can't do stuff like this.It was based on an old prompt of mine: Pearl likes Lapis. Lapis likes Pearl. Neither knows what to do so they turn to a mutual friend, Amethyst. "You see the thing is they like fat chicks."
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 20





	Pearl and Lapis: Gaining for Love

Lapis Lazuli glanced over her shoulder. She had been staying by and watching the other gems work on that big drill of theirs, but she hadn't done much on her part to help with the job. Frankly she wanted nothing to do with it. She was afraid of the cluster as much as anyone else, but her lack of hope about what she could possibly achieve after all she's been through, it didn't give her a lot of drive to actually make the necessary changes. However, if there was one thing that she would have been willing to change, it was to deal with these funny little feelings bouncing around inside of her chest. She stared over her shoulder at the one other gem who was responsible for her getting this way in the first place. These odd, strange, uncomfortable yet also strangely pleasing sensations rummaging around within the core of her gem, they were all because she had to look at Pearl one day and realize that she kind of, sort of, weirdly liked her in a way. Lapis didn't quite know what made her feel this way. She didn't know what to call this weird and tumultuous emotion deep inside. All she knew was...she wanted to try and get closer to Pearl somehow. Someway.

Pearl glanced over and suddenly her eyes and Lapis' eyes connect with one another. They both held their stares for the briefest of seconds. Then, as if some sort of unseen force promptly cut in between them, they both turned their heads away again. Lapis, who was sitting on a pile of hay, brought her knees up to her chest, placed her chin onto said knees, and sighed deeply. Pearl just shook her head and sighed as well, taking the blueprints back over so that they could continue their work. She knew that there was nothing more important than getting the drill prepared. Yet Pearl still kept thinking about Lapis Lazuli. It was so strange, even scary, that her mind would keep turning back to that depressed, blue gem. It was so odd. She hadn't felt this way about any other gem except...Rose Quartz...

Pearl gasped. She crunched the blueprint so tightly between her trembling fingers, she nearly ruined the whole thing. She quickly handed it over to Garnet before she could risk causing any more damage to an item so valuable. Pearl, suddenly feeling as if she needed to take a break, kept walking until she stopped by the nearby fence. Amethyst was already on her own break, sipping on a cola and chewing on a reed she had plucked from somewhere. She didn't need to do any of those things but she just did. Pearl sighed upon looking down at the shorter, violet-colored gem. She might not have been...the smartest...in many ways in Pearl's opinion, but she was probably one of the most savvy when it came to emotions and the like. Amethyst was the closest one to Steven and thus the closest to being like a human being. The gems, the longer they spent in the presence of Steven and on this planet, the more they came to learn about just what it was that separated gems and humans to begin with. As well as how they were more alike than previously expected. That was why, even though Pearl felt it would be against her better judgment, she should ask Amethyst if she had any idea what was going on.

"Amethyst, do you...do you know a lot about Lapis Lazuli?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, sure, why?" Amethyst actually didn't know much at all, but she was bored and only half paying attention, so she didn't necessarily know what she was being asked in the first place.

"Do you know what it is that Lapis Lazuli might LIKE in another gem? I mean, if there's anything that she likes at all?"

It was only a short while later that Lapis Lazuli herself would approach Amethyst with a very similar query of her own. The blue-toned gem seemed rather embarrassed in coming forth with her about this. She kept looking down at her feet, blushing every so often, and she didn't seem to want to actually say what was going on at first. She just stood there in front of Amethyst, rubbing her hands together and turning around on her feet, but it was not until Amethyst finally prodded her to talk that Lapis finally opened up with what she wished to say.

"I have to know...you've known Pearl for a real long time, right? You've done a lot together. So I gotta know, just because I'm sort of curious and nothing anything really that important, but...does Pearl...like anything...like anyone...in some sort of way...I-I mean, really, what I mean is what does Pearl think looks good on a person? Does she have any...preferences?"

Amethyst had no idea why either woman would want to know about the other. Frankly, she didn't care all that much. If this was how they wanted to do things, then she supposed that was fair enough, but she still didn't get it. Nonetheless, she felt like she could find a way to make this more amusing. Without any actual idea of what consequences could come about from her actions, Amethyst proceeded to tell both of them what the other gem most assuredly enjoyed most when it came to a potential partner.

"She likes big gals, of course. You know, chunky chicks. Lardy lasses. Fatties. Ones with big bellies and big butts."

Amethyst figured that at least somewhat made sense for Pearl. No one ever said it out loud, but Rose Quartz was clearly a heavyset kind of woman, especially when you compared her to other human beings. She was definitely fat. As for Lapis, there was no proof at all she liked the soft ones, but Amethyst thought it was funnier and a lot easier simply to say that she did.

"Fat girls? Like, big women? What is that supposed to look like?"

"I don't know...I didn't know that Lapis would like that kind of person...my goodness...just like me..."

Amethyst chuckled at the expense of both women, during the two separate times that she had met with them. She proceeded to make good use of her shape-shifting powers, as she often did, and transformed herself into resembling the Crystal Gems' original leader Rose Quartz. A large, tall, and somewhat hefty-looking woman. Pearl felt her own gem quiver at the sight of her long-missed leader, but she knew exactly what it was that she was supposed to imagine as a proper 'large woman'. Rose Quartz had been the largest woman that Pearl had ever known. Perhaps that was why she had felt like she had a penchant for it, but she had never truly thought deeply about those desires until now...or if others might have shared similar desires too. Pearl was embarrassed but accepting of the image. Lapis was so flustered that she had to cover her hands behind her face. Amethyst laughed at their individual reactions, turning back into her original self and rolling on the floor while clutching her stomach. Eventually she had to stop, however, and bring things to a close. She knew that there was still a little more left she had to say before she could send them on their way.

"All you gotta do is pack on the pounds and use that big, bumping, bodacious bod to seduce her! It'll be easy! Like, super easy! All you have to do is get big enough to get their attention!"

Lapis and Pearl were then left from that point onward with just their own thoughts. They had to come up with a way in which to make it work for them, this transformation into becoming larger women. Obviously it sounded ridiculous to them both that the other gem would be interested in a larger, softer body of that sort. There was no proof that such a thing beyond Amethyst's own claims was actually the truth. But they were both becoming increasingly desperate for answers as well. They just wanted to get the other to notice them, but they were also too shy to come out and say what they wanted face to face. So Pearl and Lapis eventually went their separate ways to try and see what they could do. They would need time alone, away from the others, to attempt and figure out what step was the right one to next take.

"Hey, Peridot, you wanna have some fun?" Amethyst chuckled as she draped her purple arm around the green gem's shoulder.

"Er, sure, I guess. What kind of fun is it you had in mind?"

"Why don't I take you over and show you exactly what it means to get 'stuffed', huh?"

"Oh, well, getting stuffed...sounds intriguing!"

"Heh heh heh, heck yeah it does!"

Pearl knew that the best way to gain weight would be to do so by eating. She didn't think that she would be able to manage a corporeal form of being fat simply by altering her physical shape. A Pearl was not the kind of gem meant for lengthy transformation, as she was simply not 'grown' to have that same kind of capability that an Amethyst would have. That was why she had to rely on food. But personally, Pearl despised food. She always had. She thought it was disgusting, the way it tasted, the way it slid down your throat, the way it sat INSIDE of you for an extended period of time. She had avoided eating food for hundreds of years, even for the curiosity of it, because of her phobia. Though if she was going to try to see what Lapis thought of her, she wanted to make herself as physically appealing as possible. Though it was not done much because of their rigid society, it was still possible for gems to find one another as 'attractive'. Pearl didn't want to let Lapis down. While it made her 'skin' crawl to even look at the pudding cup, she removed the top of it after taking it out of the fridge. It was meant to be for Steven, but for now, she was going to have to indulge too. Pearl proceeded to eat, clutching her nose with one hand to keep from being repulsed by the chocolatey smell.

Lapis, meanwhile, went over to one of the nearby stores in the Beach City's boardwalk district. She didn't have money, but that didn't stop her from using a little bit of water to mess with the insides of a vending machine. It spilled all of the candy bars, sweet and sugary snacks, chips and cola all over the ground. Lapis wrapped it up in a ball of liquid that she carried over her head as she returned to the barn. The barn was a nice and quiet place, somewhere that she would be able to eat without much interruption. Peridot lived there too, but she was off doing whatever with Amethyst, this and that. Lapis preferred it that way. She would have to really push herself to eat. She wasn't disgusted by food like Pearl, but she was largely indifferent to it. She just didn't think human food was anything special. She popped open a bag of chips and dumped them all down her mouth. It was...alright. Lapis shrugged. She could eat a lot of this if she really wanted to. If it would make her bigger, and make her more noticeable to Pearl, it would be worth it in the end.

Amethyst and Peridot peered through the beach-house window to watch Pearl struggle to eat a simple peanut butter cup. The two of them had plenty of snacks on hand of their own.

"Ha ha ha! Wow! This really IS intriguing!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Now come on and let's go get some burgers down by the boardwalk!"

"Oooh, bur-ger! What a funny-sounding food!"

While Peridot was busy being shown first-hand all the sorts of food-related culture that she could learn, Pearl and Lapis were both trying their hardest to stuff themselves large and full. It was not the easiest thing to do, given their own feelings toward food already explained, but they were pushing themselves like they had never pushed themselves before. For Pearl, this was certainly more like a battle. Maybe even more so than any other battle she had ever been in before now. She fought with all of her might to keep herself from throwing it back up. Even when it began to hurt down there, as her lack of proper shapeshifting capabilities prevented her from creating more room for her stomach the 'natural' way, Pearl continued to push onward. She had been told once that if it hurt it just meant that you had to keep going in spite of it. But eventually, of course, she had to actually stop before she literally exploded. Pearl lifted herself up from the table and slowly, slowly walked over to the nearby couch and laid down on top of it. She let out a groan and visibly winced as she felt the contents of her gut shift and shake all around. It was not a comfortable experience in the slightest. She did not really enjoy it at all. Pearl inhaled deeply as she ran her fingers across the surface of her round, tightened gut. It was like a small, bulging hill rising up from her otherwise stick-thin abdomen. It felt so...strange...and yet so tender...and so smooth...and Pearl really just didn't know what to think about it at all. She let out a deep sigh, which ended with her hiccuping. She hoped that this would get easier with time as she started to actually grow bigger.

Lapis, on the other hand, was pushing herself through even though she was suffering from extreme boredom at the same exact time. She had no feelings whatsoever for most of what she was eating. She didn't think the chocolate tasted good, nor the vanilla, nor the caramel, or even the salty and savory snacks she indulged in as well. It was indulgence done for the sake of indulgence more so than anything else. She didn't eat this stuff because she cared that much about eating it, it was all just a means to an end after all. As her blue belly started to fill up and swell, Lapis noticed it, gave a nonchalant shrug, and continued stuffing her face. She had an easier time with it than Pearl did, that was for sure. She ate and she ate and she ate until she had literally cleared out every single bag of food she had on hand. With all of this garbage left lying around, she had little else to do but simply stop and take a break. Lapis cradled her swollen tummy with both of her hands. It almost looked like she had a boulder stuck under her dress. It was about as heavy and hard as a boulder too, though there was definite an element of softness to it as well. Lapis licked some stray crumbs off of her lips. She was achingly full...and now it was time for her to take a nap.

Pearl and Lapis tried their best to keep up with something of a regimen for when it came to trying to gain weight. The more food they ate, the better, so that was the entire basis of the plan to begin with. They had to make sure they could eat as much as possible without growing weary of it. It probably would have been much more beneficial for them both if they simply talked to one another about their desires, but...they were both far too shy at the end of the day. Amethyst had banked her whole prank on that, and it was working exactly as she had hoped. Lapis and Pearl steadily began to gain more and more weight, before they even knew what to do with it all. The weight gathered fast on their bodies, covering them with lots and lots of soft and supple pudge. Garnet was the one who took notice of Pearl's weight first. In fact, it was her psychic visions that allowed her to realize just how large Lapis and Pearl were going to become. She didn't try to sway Pearl out of it, as she also learned from those very same visions why they were doing such a thing in the first place, but she was willing to let Pearl know that she might need to be cautious.

"If you get too big, we might not be able to take you on missions with us anymore." Garnet said, pinching an inch of Pearl's new love-handle.

The portly Pearl, already beginning to round out rather well in contrast to her original slender and gangling appearance, crossed her chubby arms and turned her face away in a huff. Her double-chin squished against the thickening neck-roll underneath it as she muttered, "I know that...of course I know that..."

Garnet released Pearl's love-handle. "...Anyway, do you want me to pick you up something on the way back?"

Pearl opened her mouth and then closed it, doing this several times, before she finally coughed and turned her head. She muttered under her breath, as quietly as she possibly could, "...A chicken sandwich, please..."

"Right-o. I'll get that done."

On the nearby couch, Amethyst was barely able to stop from giggling. She didn't have to worry about choking, so she could laugh freely as she munched on handful after handful of greasy, salty potato chips. She had her shirt rolled up, letting her plump, purple pot-belly to hang out. She might have been tricking Pearl and Lapis into packing on the pounds, but Amethyst was beginning to experience some noticeable growth herself.

Lapis didn't have to worry about missions or anything, but she was still being bothered by her own roommate from time to time. Lapis rarely did anything at all except eat, so she was able to laze around and get as big as possible with very little effort. She simply laid around, whether on the floor or on some hay or in an old armchair, and her gut continued to rise and rise until it started to block her own vision. Peridot simply did not miss out on the chance to tease her blue friend, even if said blue friend couldn't have been any more disinterested. Her gut was getting heavier and more pronounced by the day, but if the blue-skinned, water-controlling gem had anything to say about it, she certainly didn't bother to make it known.

"Ha ha ha ha! Wow, Lapis, you're like so...so squishy! And soft! And doughy!" Peridot cackled, constantly poking her fingers against Lapis' large stomach, giddily observing as her fingers continued to sink rather deep into the other gem's flesh. "Hee hee hee! I could keep doing this all day!"

"Why don't you go and do it to yourself, because you've got a bit of a gut going on too?" Lapis reached over and grabbed a handful of Peridot's own abdomen, which had begun to grow out somewhat.

"H-Hey now! Watch where you put that hand of yours!"

"Do you have a problem with it?" Lapis tilted her head, causing her chins and her neck-fat to squish together. She didn't have as much of a predominantly chubby face as the gem she admired so much, but she was still plenty plump in her own right.

"Er, well, I suppose it is fair..."

"Hmph, see? Exactly my point." Lapis let go of Peridot's paunch and pushed her aside. "Now go and get us some more snacks. We're both pretty hungry, to be honest, and don't try to tell me otherwise."

"I-" Peridot started to say, only for her stomach to suddenly grumble rather loudly. "Okay, I'm on it."

"Bring me the really big stuff. If they ever ask you if you want to super-size it, do it without question. Don't even hesitate, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Peridot waved her off. She was going to do that either way. Personally, Peridot enjoyed getting to super-size her meals as much as Lapis did.

Lapis and Pearl spent a good two and a half months trying to pack on the pounds. Working on the drill and preparing it for the excavation down to the location of the cluster, that became something of an after-thought. It would be done in due time, but it was not as if any of the gems would be piloting it. Only one of them would be, as they could not build something bigger in time before the 'hatching' of the cluster itself. Pearl started to really find herself a groove when it came to eating food. If she ate certain things, like chicken and pastries, she didn't feel half as disgusted as other foods. She couldn't explain it, it just seemed to work that way for her. Lapis was more content in eating junk food and essentially nothing else. The junkier the better, basically. As they grew, so too did their notice of one another. Amethyst had been entirely lying when she claimed Lapis liked bigger women, but Lapis DID like Pearl, and so seeing a larger Pearl started to get her more interested. After all, the wider Pearl became, the harder it was to look away. She occupied so much of Lapis' vision, metaphorically and literally. The same could be said for Pearl as well, but she already had something of an appreciation for the thicker female form. That made it all the easier for her to stay interested in Lapis. Really, it was like it was meant to be.

"If you really want to talk to her, just go ahead and talk to her. No one is going to rush you otherwise." Garnet suggested to Pearl a few days into their third month of work. She knew that the two of them would end up together, but she wanted to help push Pearl along. It was taking too long as it was.

"You think so? Oh, I don't know." Pearl placed her hands upon her massive globe of a stomach, this enormous white boulder that stuck far out in front of her. Pearl had gained enough that she began to resemble a woman well into her 300s, with a enormous and sagging stomach along with just...EVERYTHING ELSE...being as especially large too. Her arms were becoming too fat to put down to her sides and her legs were thickening enough that even her inner-thighs were constantly pushing together. Her ballerina skirt had risen up high enough to leave her bottom constantly exposed, and said exposed bottom seemed to be stuck in a state of permanent jiggle. Pearl was as big as she had ever been or thought she could ever be. Perhaps she would be able to finally get Lapis to look at her as another gem. It was hard to say if it would end up as 'love', but she wanted to try it. She knew it existed because of Steven and Garnet, and it was time she finally found it for herself.

Lapis was looking a lot rounder herself these days, being a bit more belly-heavy in comparison to the more well-rounded Pearl. She had some pretty chubby arms and thighs now, thanks to all of the new chub, but her stomach was still so distended that it almost reached down to her knees. That was one very hefty belly. Lapis could barely even walk with it. She had to use some of her own power, summoning small globs of water around her heels, to keep herself from losing her own balance. She hoped that it would not become too obvious just how off-center she actually was in her current state of heft, but it was plain as day for anyone to see. She had her stomach left hanging out in full force, and that seemed to work best for her. It was certainly much more comfortable, that was for sure.

"Lapis..."

Lapis turned her head as she heard her name called out. She gazed directly into Pearl's eyes. She had been waiting for the perfect chance to talk to her face to face, but she had never been wholly sure if said chance would ever come. Lapis was sitting down on her side and reading a book, gnawing on potato chips off to the side. Her stomach spilled out from her body like a great, blubbery, blue blanket. Peal smiled down at her, pale cheeks flushed and her bottom lip trembling. She was so afraid, she didn't even know what to say next. It wasn't so much fear of Lapis, though, but fear of herself saying something incredibly stupid. She started to open her mouth to speak. Pearl reached down toward Lapis with her open hand, as if to help her onto her feet. Suddenly, she began to lose her balance. Her gut was trying to pull her to the ground. Pearl fell forward...and landed directly on top of the blue gem. The two fatties rolled for a few feet before coming to a stop. Lapis was still underneath, but Pearl was now lying directly on top of her. The two of them stared at each other, holding their gazes for what seemed like the longest of times. Their bellies, their big, warm and soft bellies, were pushed together. Pearl started to chuckle. Lapis soon joined her. The two of them began to laugh even harder, their chubby cheeks glowing as bright as the evening sun. Pearl's nose poked against Lapis' nose and the two engorged gems were howling with laughter. It wasn't actually all that funny, but they were having the time of their lives in each other's presence like this.

"Hey, go get a room, you two!" Amethyst jeered from the sidelines. She sat against a nearby fence, her plump gut sitting in between her knees, as she snacked on some fried chicken.

Peridot, who was busy rubbing her own stuffed paunch, reached into the bucket and took a piece of the chicken for herself. "Isn't this what was supposed to happen, though?"

"Hush, I'm trying to be funny." Amethyst grumbled, taking a big bite of chicken in the process.

Peridot rolled her eyes. She looked back to Pearl and Lapis. The two of them seemed like they were glowing, even though they actually weren't. They just gave off this...light...of a sort. Like their own happiness was radiating off of their bodies in an ethereal form. Peridot glanced at her portly companion beside her. She wondered if there was some way that she could have that 'glow' to her as well someday. Perhaps even someday soon. Peridot giggled. That sure would be nice, wouldn't it?


End file.
